Nameless
by Nyeht
Summary: Movie Version. Angel takes a job to protect the great Tony Stark at a distance, she got more than she planned. When something out of her past comes to haunt her, she may have to get closer to the playboy more than she ever liked too. Please Review.
1. Assignment

-Assignment-

Barely in the afternoon and the small pie restaurant was already filled with people. Jen's Pies was a peaceful place for all types of people from hard working traffic men in for a quick beer or the couples gathering together in the corner sharing. The size of a simple regular apartment in the large city, everyone was close together, watching above counter T.V.

"_Once again, everyone is buzzed to know who this mysterious 'Ironman.' Who is the man under the mechanical suit?_" A scene popped up before the blonde report of the great Tony Stark in conference. "_I am Ironman…_"

Angel watched in jaded curiosity, sucking on the last of the ice cream off her spoon. Very tired of repeated, old news, Angel wondered if the news would ever move onto any other subject. These days it was Ironman this, Ironman did that, he saved someone, stopped a runaway bus, etc. It was like Tony Stark had the news eating out of his hands and hearing anything else that was not about the man was very rare.

Angel sighed, the day was going nowhere and her contact was late again. If she heard another Ironman story, she was personally going to go up and change the channel herself. Then she felt a presence next to her and she smiled.

"You're ten minutes late," she coldly scolded. "Next time you're late I'm docking your pay." She felt the man next to her flinch and stutter out his excuse.

"I know but my class ran over late again. You wont believe this College kid. He asked the same question in ten different ways and still didn't understand. Seriously. How hard is to not understand the dynamics of CG progr-"

Angel cut in before explained his whole day to her, "Jeremy, I don't care about your problems." He wrinkled his nose out at her in frustration. Pushing his glass up his nose back in place, he proceeded to pull out of his funky gray backpack a file and flopping it onto the counter in front of Angel.

"Here you go, Miss Coldhearted, is the new assignment. I looked over the file and book this one myself. This one's a keeper. This one's going to be easiest assignment you ever took in your life and it's dripping in doe," he said, smirking like he just won the lottery.

Angel kept an eye him as she carefully opened the file to documents and a clipped photo of someone she would not have wished to be there: Tony Stark. His handsome, playboy face was taken what looked like a passer by in black and white. He probably had no idea this person had just captured his image that was now sitting in front of Angel. Angel looked up, with no emotions in her voice asked the same question she asked her contact every time they met. "What do I need to do?"

Jeremy sighed as he dragged her pie out from under her, "You're heading out to L.A area All the hirey said was that you need to keep track of Mr. Stark and find out who is after him."

Angel cocked an eyebrow, "Surveillance. I thought perhaps I was hired to take him out. Does the client know he could have hired a detective?"

Jeremy shrugged with the spoon in his mouth "He seemed insistent that you alone talk this one, Angel. He really believes in your talent of getting the job done and keeping this clean."

Angel looked around to make sure no one was interested in their discussion and continued on, "I take it there are lines not to cross…"

"Don't get caught, and very importantly, don't let Stark know that you are watching him. Secrecy is the utmost important thing here," Jeremy explained through bites.

"What of this person out to get him…" Angel said folding the papers up and back to the file. Jeremy finished up and set the spoon down to look her in the eye. "See that's the funny part. I got a feeling this person knew who it was but was afraid to say outward who. As for dealing with them, he didn't say. It's up to you, but I can already guess what that would be." With that Jeremy made a jester of running his finger across his throat.

"But I know you know best and I have the utmost faith that my favorite employer will be okay considering your track record. No failure, perfect excellence on every mission I would say," Jeremy said. Angel knew he was sucking up for a purpose and stared at him as he got to the point. "So maybe a raise for your long time running contact. Say sixty percent of the money." A cute, sad puppy face stared back her as she glared back.

"No fifty, fifty and that's the final price," Angel said so cold that Jeremy inched away to the edge in his pink stool. "If you want a raise, you work for it."

Jeremy put his hands up, "Okay! Don't bit my head off. Shesh. Fifty, fifty it is. Just thought I would try. You know negotiation with you is like trying to teach a stump to do tricks."

Angel did not care for his comment as she got up. Assignment was given and there was nothing more to talk about. "Stay in touch I many need you." With that Angel left a sighing Jeremy mumbling to himself about his mistreatment.

--

Taking a walk through the park and circling around blocks to make sure unwanted watchers did not follow her home, she enter her small apartment. Not very big and only room for one, Angel had the bare basics needed to survive. Her living room was a simple couch, glass coffee table and a T.V. set in a 12 by 20 foot area. Her bedroom was just a bed, closet, and a side table and the kitchen was a stove, small fridge on a dinning table and a chair. It was like stepping into an inn room: nothing but bare minim. Angel liked it this way because her career choice caused her to move around a lot, she gave up on ever owning anything permanent.

Angel flopped the file down on her coffee table as she headed to her bedroom to pack up. Grabbing out a semi, already packed suitcase, Angel grabbed the usual needed items to live out in L.A. for, as long she needed to rap up this new assignment. Packing was the easiest part: it was finding a place to stay that was a bitch.

After loading stuff up, Angel sat down on her bed next to the side table, thinking of where to stay for the time. Sure she was used to staying in hotels on assignments, but it was easier to stay undercover if you stayed at a fixed location. Using the excuse of visiting family was easier to tell someone who asked than saying you were just there.

Angel quickly pulled out a cell phone as she remembered a very important person she had known while back. She had not seen let alone talked to her, but she knew that she would be welcomed with open arms from her former best friend.

"Hello, Leanne Feldman here," said a calm, collected female voice. Angel paused at her voice, and then spoke up before Leanne hung up on her. "Hello, Leanne. I hope you don't mind me calling. It's Angel."

There was a long pause before a large, overly excited squeal rang through the earpiece causing Angel to wince. "Angel! Where the hell have you been my whole life?! Girl, I miss you!"

Angel smiled on the other end, remembering the old over hyper Leanne, "I've been busy. Trying to get my life together and all. So I was wondering if you still live up in the L.A. area."

"Of course! I moved up though. I'm in the Hollywood side with all the hotties. Girl, are you coming around then?" Leanne was just a ball of energy as Angel scrambled to explain away to get herself a cover. "Um, yah. I'm coming down to…to find a job. I was thinking maybe somewhere down in L.A., you know. I just thought I would let you know and maybe we could get together or something."

Leanne thought before bursting out, "Where are you staying?"

"I was thinking maybe the Hilton…" Angel heard Leanne sucked in air and then insisted loudly, "That wont do! You should stay with me! We can hang more, go clubbing, and go guy searching…you still single?"

Angel blinked, "Of course."

Leanne squeaked again, "Yay! I'll tell you the direction when hit town. Oh, you don't know how much I missed girl. Chow, till later than."

Angel was left in silence as she slowly hung up the phone. Angel forgot just how much energy Leanne had and wondered if she did the right thing. The lying part did not bother as much as the fast that she would have to keep it constant and keep track of it if Leanne was going to keep her busy. Angel sighed. Getting the assignment was the easiest part, executing it now was going to get trickier and trickier.

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman, someone more famous and richer than me owns it. I do own Angel, Leanne, and Jeremy as well as any other new characters to the story. Don't sue me because you have been told…please! .

--

Authors notes: So this is my first story of Ironman. I'm taking it off the movie which was AMAZING! You should see it, I recommend it.

So anyways…I planned this out so there is going to be constant updates and all and shouldn't take me long.

As for questions of continuing on my Vampire Hunter D story…Yes I am still working on it and I'm in writers block. And when I'm in writers block I write other stories. So I'll be updating two stories at a time .

Yes I know I have no life…


	2. Price of Heroes

-Price of Heroes-

"_…where we keep you updated on the latest Ironman action. I'm Heather Kale of Action News at 4, sighing off."_

With a white flash the T.V. screen went black with quiet, leaving the room dead silent for thought. Tony Stark rubbed his eyes and sighed. It had been a long, boring week of nothing but to do nothing. Sure he went out a few times this week to take care of a few robberies here and kidnaps there, but would always return to unhappy Pepper, who scolded him for not listening. It was not like he was trying to disregard her advice; it was the boredom that drove him to mischief. Plus, he found it amusing to push the limits to see how far he could push her before she gave up all together.

Tony sighed as he refocused to the present. God he needed something to happen, and really soon before he looses all control of his actions. "Jarvis, do another scan on possible locations again. I don't care how small the clue is," Tony ordered out loud.

"Yes, sir," said a butler like A.I., "Would you like to see my progress, sir?"

"Why not. It's not like I have anywhere else to be…" mumbled Tony, "And I'd like this search to be our secret, Jarvis. Pepper does not have to know about this."

"Sir," was all Jarvis said as Tony sat back to watch the three computer monitors fill with boxes of codes, names, bills, maps and profiles. Tony had no idea how long Jarvis would take searching for any sign of recent movements over the past week. It was unlucky anything has moved since then, but it never hurt to be too careful.

"So here's the deal…" chimed a voice, as his red head assistant walked into the room. Tony jumped and clicked a key on the keyboard as all the computer monitors went black. Pepper stopped halfway towards his desk as she looked up to the blank screens. "Am I interrupting something?"

Tony smirked like a smart ass, "Oh, only you would wish." With that the room went dead silent as Pepper cocked an eyebrow at him, looking a bit appalled by her boss. Taking a hint, Tony frowned, "Relax, Pepper. It was just a joke. I was finishing up a scan of the suit. Just checking up on it so see if there were any damaged not yet fixed."

Pepper looked relieved and cleared her throat, "Back to my original point. I'll make you a deal. Since you seem so determine to break every rule I set. So I called Rhodes, and you and him are going out clubbing tonight. Getting you out of here might be the thing right now."

Tony's dark eyebrows lifted in surprise as he mocked, "So I'm off the hook? What, I'm no longer grounded, which seems kind odd considering this is my house and I make all the rules. I'm guessing there's a bottom line here considering I'm getting a babysitter for the night."

"Tony, don't make me regret giving you leeway," Pepper warned Tony, who looked amused, "It's only tonight, and from here on out we will giving small chances to come back into the light without drawing to much attention from the media."

Tony cocked an eyebrow, " 'We'? What's this 'we' I heard? Is S.H.I.E.L.D. still looking over my shoulder then? Geese, they don't give up."

Pepper gave annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temp. "Tony, we are just trying to protect you. The less press on this matter the better chance you have at staying alive. And last time I remembered, it was you who put yourself in this position. If you just listened in the first place, none of us would have to go through the aggravation of trying to keep track of your actions. So do us all a favor and try to behave tonight."

Tony thought on it as he tilled his head towards Pepper. "So I behave like a good little boy with no incidents, and I'm off the hook?" Pepper nodded as Tony smiled at her, "Okay. What time?"

Pepper dug out of her black planner filled with weekly plans, and answered, "8 pm at the Grad. James will be over around 7:45 to pick you up. So I suggest you get ready before he ever enters this house."

Tony gave a wince like she had hurt him, "Ms. Potts, why do I need Rhodey to pick me up? Don't you trust me to make it there on my own?"

"Tony just do it," Pepper said strait, a bit annoyed with his mockery. "James picking you up no matter what you say." She was done debating as she turned to leave, but with her hand barely on the door handle, Tony stopped her in her tracks. "So since it's a parental watching night. Will you be there then?"

Pepper felt a pit in her stomach. She knew he was thinking about the night she wore that ridicules blue dress and their almost romantic moment that caused him to come onto her. "Tony…" was all Pepper was able to say.

Tony watched Pepper's eyes. He could see the uncertainty in them as she looked around, not meeting his own dark brown eyes. "I'll take that as a no. Oh, well. Guess beggars cannot be choosers. I promise to be there Pepper. So you can take it easy." Pepper nodded and left Tony alone to whatever he was doing before.

Tony did not bother going after her. It was enough that all week she had to deal with him and trying to force her into an unlikely date was slim to none. He was already pushing his luck with her, no point to pushing the question over board.

Tony sat back and tapped lightly on the small glowing object under his grey shirt out of boredom. Now he had an hour to kill before his chaperone came to retrieve him. Man, what was he supposed to do until then?

"Sir, I have an alert on possible hit," Jarvis spoke up as Tony hurriedly hit a key to reawake the screens. "There is a log in that an L.A. warehouse has a incoming shipment. Trucking records do not match shipment, which suggests an illegal delivery. I also have the item as marked as unknown. I did more research into the item and its diameter and weight match perfectly to that of a case of Jericho missile. I have the run as schedule for tonight."

Tony grinned: it had been the best news all week. "Good job, Jarvis. Load the location and any other needed info onto the suit. Oh, and get the suit prepared." Jarvis closed down the boxes of info on the monitors and then added something in that Tony was forgetting about, "Sir, Ms. Potts has you for an 8 o'clock at the Grad."

Tony sighed annoyed, and replied, "I'm just going to check it out then. It shouldn't take that long. I'll be back before either of them notice." If what Pepper does not know won't hurt her: so he was just going to have to make it a quickie. As soon as Jarvis had uploaded the information, Tony was off to get suited. He hoped this was the needed fun he was waiting for a long time.

**--**

**Declaimer: Once again, as a refresher, I don't own Ironman. I own Angel, Jeremy, and other characters not in original storyline. **

**Authors Notes: **So here's a look into Tony Stark's life after the movie. Pretty much a short chapter, but I promise they'll get longer.

Sooooooooooooooooo……..I hope you guys are liking the storyline (What little there is at least) cause I got no reviews. So I'm going on. Alone…with no reviews…………………………………………………………………….cough….

I think the point I'm trying to make here is that I need reviews to know what's happen peeps! Maybe just a little note my way to know I'm pleasin the masses. Okay?

So yah, more coming soon. Later.


	3. Search for Them

-Search for Them-

Dry and hot landscapes of L.A. were always famous close everyone who watched movies. From the sigh that said Hollywood to the observatory to the sunny beaches, L.A. was a tourist attraction for all. Angel knew exactly when she arrived in the memorable city when she hit the main traffic. It had been a long eight-hour trip on her silver and black motorcycle, but the plus side was that it went smoothly.

Stuck waiting for the next opening to an off ramp, Angel decided it was about time she gave her friend a ring as she pulled out her cell phone. It took less than one ring tone before that jubilant voice was on the other line. "Angel, you here so soon. I'm almost home myself, but you might get there before I do. Sorry, but here's the address anyways." Angel always had a good memory for places and numbers as she had it down in one shot. "Kay, see you there."

Leanne was right, as the traffic cleared, Angel was able to get to her house before her. Actually it was more like a mansion in Angel's eyes as she drove up the hills of Beverly Hills. Looking for the right numbers, Angel passed dream houses and playboy mansions of anyone's dreams. It was like walking into one's person dreamland as Angel came upon a creamy yellow mansion. It was like those old American dream houses with a white picked fence, green lawn with outstanding flowers along a stone path. Leanne knew how to pick them.

Angel sighed as she parked the bike on the road, and got up to stretch. Man, she hoped that Leanne would not be long. Neighbors were starting to give her dirty looks as she began to wonder around. No sense wasting time when one could do reconnaissance. She kept a log of how many houses, streets, and people were around as she came upon a familiar site. Alone on a hill, not too far away from the Hollywood sign, sat the most extravagant house Angel had ever seen.

She sat back on her bike eyeing it as the thought hit her of where she had seen the photo of the extravagant mansion, but was then distracted by a black truck pulling into the drive way. Out popped a very happy brunette with big blue eyes that came running towards Angel, who was not prepared for the sudden swoop of a hug by her old friend. "Angie! My God, how much I missed you! My gosh, you haven't changed at all. Still conservative in the looks I see. You'll never catch a good man that way."

Angel gave her an awkward smile as Leanne pulled away, giving Angel a wink in her meaning. Angel noted in her head that nether had Leanne changed either. She was still the flashy, boy chasing girl with a big heart. "Well, you know me. Dating never been my foretaste."

Leanne frowned, "Well that'll do you no good here. Seeing as you were eyeing the great Tony Stark's mansion when I pulled up. Talk about a lady-killer. Ever want to meet him, you're going to have to buck up and grow some boobs." Angel coughed, Leanne always knew how to make things awkward by saying the weirdest things. "But no matter, I'll forgive you sense of style since we're best friends…We still are best friends, right?"

Angel smirked, "You mean I have a choice in friends?" Leanne giggled at Angel's old dry sense of humor that was so Angel. "Come on then!" Leanne grabbed Angel by the arm of her black leather jacket as she dragged Angel towards her home. "I got bunches of clothes for you to try on. Tehehe, I got us in this awesome club tonight to celebrate. So you better pick something. And no, you don't have the right to refuse."

Angel sighed, she knew this was going to be hard to do work while at Leanne's but she never knew Leanne to have a full-blown schedule for them to do stuff. She could only pray by the end of the day she did not come out married to her set up date that Angel knew Leanne was thinking of doing.

Right before Leanne ushered into the mansion, Angel's phone went off as Leanne let go to let Angel answer. "Hello?"

"High-Ho Silver here, we are green to go and the mark has left the coocoo's nest," said a very happy adolescent voice. Angel closed her eyes and shook her head, "Jerem-"

"But! Don't use my real name! It's Silver from here on out. We don't know who could be listening." Angel rolled her eyes and looked back to a concern Leanne, who stood in the doorway with the door opened, waiting. "Hold on." With that Angel put her hand over her phone and spoke to Leanne, "Its work. My job meetings been moved up, I'll be back with yah soon."

Leanne pouted, "This isn't going to be cutting into our fun is it?" Angel shrugged, she was tempted to yes to make it easier, but she knew making her new roomy made would complicate than help. "I don't know. But I promise I'll make it to the club."

Leanne nodded, "Kay. The Grad at 8:30." Angel nodded back, "Kay I'll be back. Wait for me." Leaving Angel alone, Leanne closed the door as Angel returned to her contact. "Talk to me."

"Like I was saying before…You're mark is on the move." Angel was silent trying to contemplate what the hell he was talking about. "Gosh darn it, just turn around!"

Angel turned around to Stark's mansion to see something fly up and away. The great Iron Man was on the move. "I'll call you back." In a flurry, Angel jumped on her bike and sped down the street, while keeping an eye to the sky. She followed his streaming lines but then lost him when she hit traffic.

Angel swore as she phoned Jeremy back. "Location, now!" Jeremy was silent and then finally spoke up, "Not until you agree on my new name." As cold as ice, Angel interjected, "Fine. Location."

"Okay then," said Jeremy or Silver, as she here keys clicking away. "Satellites picked him up at a warehouse. Take the next off ramp, turn left and go a few clicks and your there."

Angel slammed her phone shut as she spend towards her marks location. Hopefully he won't run into those who she was after. Follow Tony, and she had her mission handed to her on a silver platter. She only hoped she was not too late.

--

Tony landed himself strait down next to an adjacent warehouse building. If Jarvis was correct, the shipment was on coming in any minute. Staying low and as trying to be less unnoticeable as he could, he peeked behind the corner to get a view of the entrance of the targeted warehouse. Just like any other warehouse, it was old, made out of iron and had lots of boxes in it.

Using his suit as a spying mechanism, he focused his visual on the five guards pacing the front. It seemed suspicious to have that many guards around for one simple shipment. None of them were dressed in clothing to identify them as civilians or military or even mercs as matter of fact. Each and every one of them held a weapon, and that was enough for Tony to know something was up.

"Jarvis, save me a copy of facial records of all accounted guards," Tony said, alone in his suit with his trusty A.I. "Sir, Loaded and Info ready. All are hired mercs. No military connections. Suggest wait for confirmation on shipment interior before jumping the gun, sir." Tony nodded, no reason to ruffle a few feathers for nothing.

As he was about to jump out and grab one guard to interrogate, he stopped as a truck pulled in. It was marked as any old rig as it backed into the entrance. All the guards were fixed on helping the truck back up as Tony tired to quietly move behind another crate to get a better look.

With the truck door open, all five cared the lard shipment out and dropped it inside. Suddenly, Tony noticed as a young girl with bright, spiky pink hair jumped out of the driver's seat with another guard. She looked like she just got out of college as she wore blue jeans and a black shirt. This scene defiantly did not look right.

"Jarvis, shipment is away. Do the scan, now," Tony ordered, hoping they would leave the steel box out long enough for Jarvis to get an x-ray of the contents. There was an icon on his right as Jarvis's voice joined him, "Sir, image complete. Pulling image up on screen…"

Tony gasped as a black and greenish-white image of a Jericho laid in the box. "Tag and bag. We got a hit Jarvis, send image home-" Before he finished someone shouted behind him as his radar blipped an in coming guard. He turned to defensive as all the guards spotted him, before he could say 'crap'. The pink girl yelled to take him down as Tony took down two with a simple slap that sent them flying away.

"Change of plans, Jarvis. Looks like I'll have to engage after all. Hope Pepper has a good sense of humor tonight cause I'm going to need all the graces of heaven when I return…"

--

Angel drove up to the entrance of the gate that blocked off intruders from entering and stopped. She reached the warehouse as night began to darken the skies above. Angel looked around hoping to see a sign of life, but there were too many warehouses in one area. He could be anywhere.

Angel jumped, grabbing hold of her bike tightly as a gunshot bounced off ever building. Angel put the pedal to the medal as she rushed towards the shots. Stopping at the next building to peek over at a war scene of Iron Man being shot at and taking it like always, with little to no dents. Angel quickly took note of all the people and gasped at the person she noticed giving orders to the men firing.

_I know her…_was all Angel managed as Iron Man picked off the last of the guards and was heading towards the pink hair girl. _No Stupid run away! Don't talk to her. She's very dangerous, fool! _

Of course she did not say it out loud as she watched the great Iron Man stop inches away from the girl, who had her hands on her hips like he had been a bad child. _Shit, his going to get ripped apart if I don't do something!_ Angel revved her engine and pulled out a black handgun and a switch knife.

--

Tony had easily taken down the guards without a sweat. Now all that was left was girl who looked at him with anger, hands on hips and pout on her face like Tony had broke one of her favorite toys. Tony could not help but smirk at the irony of such a person ever getting into the weapon industry or ever being a merc to begin with.

"Sir, I must warn you. I have looked through countless data bases. I have not found any identification for the miss in front of you. Sir, she does not exist." Tony stopped in his tracks to stare at her. She had to exist somewhere.

"Look at what you've done!" shouted the pink haired girl, now crossing her arms and her eye brows coming together, "I hope you know you're going to have to pay for this. I have orders to leave no witnesses. Though I have to thank you for taking care of the guards for me."

"Just doing my duty of stopping the bad guys, and helping the needy," Tony mocked, "But what I see here is that you aren't that needy after all. More like starving for attention with that hair."

Tony heard the girl huff as she reached up to stroke her hair like Tony had made the ultimate insult. "Hay! I like this color! You should be one to talk mister! You're in a red and gold suit that practically says 'hay, you cannot miss me'. Not exactly built for stealth there bud."

Tony laughed, this girl was a walking oxymoron, but it was time to get down to business. "So how are we going to do this? I have to destroy your cargo and you're standing the way, hmm?"

The girl then grinned at him like a wolf as she said coldly, "Well then. I guess it's off to business. To bad. I really enjoyed our conversation. So sad that you have to die so soon." With that she raised a hand at him like she was trying to grab him. Tony was not sure if she was nuts, but then all the air seemed to leave his lungs.

Tony was kneeling, as he gripped at his suited neck for air. All he heard was her laughing at his attempt to escape his fate. He was trying to put the pieces together on how he was suffocating. It couldn't be her?

Suddenly they both turned to a revved engine as Tony watched a knife fly at the pink girl. She looked surprised as she seemed to swipe the flying blade away with ease, but could not stop the bullets that were shot at her. Diving away under the truck, the girl tried to see where it was coming from.

Like someone had pulled away the invisible hand from Tony's throat, he gasped and nearly fell into darkness of unconsciousness as someone pulled at his arm. He looked up to see a very beautiful girl with very amber eyes that it was the first thing he noticed about her. As a reality check, he then noticed the gun in her hands as she raised it towards the pink haired girl who clambered back into the truck and started it up. The girl with the gun fired away as the truck hurriedly made an escape, leaving Tony with a swearing golden red head.

But he was too left as she jumped back onto the motorcycle she was on and hurried after the truck. Tony tired to get up to stop her, but his throat was so dry and still gasping for air that she was gone before he could summon the energy to follow.

"Sir, I suggest a retreat. You need to rest. Anymore movement with your low oxygen count could cause you too pass out," Jarvis piped in as Tony tired to get up again only to land on his butt and dizzy. Tony cursed his luck, but at least he had one good thing out of the deal. She left the missile there, all alone, unprotected. Tony had at least enough energy to finish the mission.

**--**

**Disclaimer time! : Guess what?! I still don't own Iron Man. Sorry. But good news is that I do own Angel, Jeremy/Silver, Leanne, and any other characters not in original story. **

Author's note: Woot! Action time! YAH! So pretty much a long one, but a good one. Check out the next one causes going to be kickin!

Again with the reviews. I need to know peeps. Let me hear what you have to say. I'm open minded kind of girl.

Oh, Thank you Sun Rei Lioness. Your review meant a lot to me. So here's the new chapter. Just for you. (And any others that I am unaware of are reading this and are thinking of reviewing…you know you want to…I can see it in your eyes…) Tehehe…Later peeps.


	4. New Villains, New Game

-New Villains, New Game-

It had the smell of chemicals, and it always did. You know, that stuff they use to clean the rugs: well mix it in with Windex and over used air fresheners and you got yourself a homemade version it. It was so strong and identifiable that she could smell it even in the elevator as it ascended.

Opening to office cubicles and more offices, she turned right and towards the only place with the lights off. She followed the glowing light of a T.V. on the white walls and stopped when she saw another person standing in a doorway, arms crossed. He noticed her right away and moved out of the way, with a smirk. She glared at him as she entered the room filled with T.V. screens of the building. Only the one in the middle was tuned to the outside broadcast of the late news.

She stopped inside, but not too far from the exit. Two others were inside as only the one sat on the guard's desk looked up at her. His face was blank as the last man, who sat quite, watching the news in the high back chair, did not look her way. She grimaced as the silence became unbearable as they all focused on the man in the seat, waiting.

"Welcome back," finally said the man in the seat without even looking at her. His voice was deep and exotic. Some would call it sexy while those who knew the man knew that it was like death himself was speaking.

Still she said nothing nor did the others. "I hope that you have a perfect explanation to why I see our last missile scattered in pieces at a burning warehouse, S2-047." He then swerved around to look her in the eye as she shivered at the site of him. His eyes were soul gazing, bright blue eyes. Looking at them made most quiver in fear because it was like he could see their darkest secrets without even asking.

"Sir," she spoke up finally with enough courage, "I don't have any excuse, but to say that I failed." It was all she could say without provoking his anger. She could feel the other two smirk with arrogance around her.

"What's wrong Rose?" mocked the blonde man behind her, still leaning in the doorway, "Cannot stop a simple man in homemade suit?" She made a fist as she turned towards him and snarled, "It was not that I could not have beaten him, Price! I could have taken him apart one screw at a time, but I was rudely interrupted. He would have been dead by now!"

The blonde or Price laughed at her anger. "Maybe that pink dye on your head there has finally leaked into your brain." Rose gave him a snarl as the man called them all to silence with a simple glare.

"Yes, I heard from S2-409's description that you were distracted when taking on Iron Man. Why is that?" Rose pouted and then replied, fearlessly, "First of all, I had no idea another one of us was in the area! Second, I'm not suicidal to take on an S3, alone."

The one who had been quite the whole time spoke up in his subdued voice that made everyone surprised, "Sir, she is right. It would be unwise to take our guest on individually." Their leader cocked an eyebrow at the sandy-blond subordinate that sat before him for he rarely ever said anything.

"Thank you, Ash. See Price, I'm no coward after all, but am a smarter fighter than you'll ever be," Rose said, triumphantly. Price frowned and replied back, ruining Rose's win, "I didn't say you were a coward. I meant you were hopeless cause." Rose huffed, placing her hands on her hips in anger, ready to start the fight back up again.

"Enough!" ordered the leader, and everyone went silent, except Ash, who now got up from his seat and came next to stand next to the leader. "Sir, I suggest since an S3 has invaded our territory that it would be wiser to call those agents you sent after Stark and pull them out. They are useless against an S3 and would only hinder our progress further."

The leader nodded at his subordinates idea. "Yes, call them in before our old friend finds what she's after. S2-047…"

"Sir," Rose said striating out like a soldier to her commander.

"You are take to take care of Stark this time. I'm sending you in place of our hired agents. Like the orders I gave them: you are not to strike until I give the okay. Understood? Oh, and Try to not fail me this time." Rose bowed her head and backed away, but stopped when she heard that the leader was not quite done. "Oh and S2-053…"

Price perked up when he heard his leader mentioned him. "Sir!"

"You are to go along and help S2-047, since you are in doubt of her abilities." Like Rose, Price stood strait and bowed his head without complaint. When the great leader gave an order, all S2's obeyed, without a seconded thought. "Dismissed, you two."

Rose and Price left the room immediately, leaving Ash and their leader alone. "Sir, perhaps as a precaution we should call the rest of the S2's in. With the Organization together, Miss Angel would be out numbered and outmatched. Even for an S3, taking a pack of S2's is foolish. Even she knows that. It could hinder her from ever getting further into her assignment."

The leader sighed, "I'd like to keep this under raps. Get S2-919 to keep the others on the line, but do not call them in. No need to bring them in when we can solve this ourselves. It'll be your job to watch our S3 guest. It would be a shame to lose such an old family member over something we could easily reach an agreement over. Besides, we may need her help when the time comes."

Ash nodded, but do not leave quite yet. "It would be nice to add to our ranks again. It has been a long time since we have ever got any new members. Especially having the last of the S3's around could be quite useful."

The leader nodded and closed his eyes, lost in the past. "Not since the disbandment of the Specials Projects have we S2s grown in ranks. I don't think you would remember S2-409, but there was a day when we were led by S3s. Now that all that is left of the Special 3s are but one, lonely Angel. " Ash remained silent as his leader leaned forward to put his face in his hands and in his coldest voice replied, "But no more…"

**--**

**Declaimer moments: Okay, I hope you got it memorized by now, but for those new bees…I don't Iron Man. Never will. I do own Angel, Leanne, Jeremy, etc. on characters I made. **

--

Author's Notes: Wow, man. A cliffhanger! I'm sure all of you are asking, 'what the hell is going on? Who the hell are these people and what's with the number-names? What the hell is an S2?'

Here's the drop: its inside look on the villains of my story. Remember the pink girl in the last chapter, that's Rose. She managed to make it back to her boss and so on.

Now I'm giving a character names and there identification numbers to help those lost: **Rose** (S2-047), Pink hair girl; **Ash** (S2-409), Sandy-blond quite dude; **Price** (S2-053), Blonde dude with attitude. 

The reason their leader doesn't use their names is because they were once part of a project called the Specials. Hence S2 and S3 suffixes. Of course so is the leader. 2 and 3 tell which level the person was in the project. S2's were earlier and S3's then came along to be the better leaders.

I know. Why didn't I put it in earlier? Because it's coming up later in the chapters and will be explained a little more. Just thought I would shed some light for yah guys ;)

Wow…this is the longest Author's note I've ever written. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! They help a lot! I love helpful critiquing so don't be shy.

More Tony/Angel coming up next time. Promise!


	5. Make Up Inivite

-Make Up Invite –

"Tony! Tony, wake up!" someone yelled in the distance as a hand gently nudged at his shoulder. Tony rolled over and mumbled something about how early it was. Then like someone shocked him, he bolted up into a full sit. "About time…"

Tony innocently smiled at a very, very anger Pepper. Arms crossed and putting her wait on one foot, Tony knew she was not up for anymore excuses. Of course standing next to Pepper with his hands on her shoulder to hold her back from taking Tony apart was his good friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. "So what's up?"

"What's up!? I don't know, Tony. Maybe you want to tell us what is up?" yelled Pepper, who pulled against Rhodes, who tried to calm her down. "I'm sure Tony has a perfect explanation to why he did not attend to his original plans. Right, Tony," said Rhodes as he gave him the 'tell the truth or else' look from behind Pepper.

Tony gave them both awkward smile as he had to spill the beans or he was going to never see the outside world again. "You see I went to go get a peek at this hit Jarvis picked up. Turns out it was more than I anticipated and got my ass handed to me. So here I am, sitting on my couch from passing out from a lack of oxygen..."

Both Pepper and Rhodes were completely silent, staring. "What!? Why cannot you ever tell me the truth, Tony! I'm trying to help you, cannot you see that." Rhodes let Pepper go and went and sat next to Tony. "Pepper, I think he's telling us the truth."

"I have all the information of Mr. Stark's actions on history in my data banks Ms. Potts," chimed Jarvis, "His record reports that at 7:15 pm, he left on his own to investigate a possible Jericho missile location. Under unusual circumstances, Mr. Stark had to engage and was able to destroy the intended target. He returned at 8:30 pm and passed out on the closes resting furniture."

"Oh my God, Tony. Are you okay?" Pepper said softly, setting in a white chair across from Tony, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? You could have died out there and I wouldn't have thought twice to check on you. What were you thinking? Or did you give up all together to tell me things these past weeks?"

Tony swallowed and was about to apologize but Rhodes got there before him. "Though I am too displeased at Tony's lack of responsibility. It doesn't matter now. What happened?"

Tony nodded, internally thanking Rhodes for moving on, as he explained in as much detail of the happenings. Both Pepper and Rhodes remained silent throughout, but when Tony finished, Pepper was the first to talk out solutions. "We have to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. They would know how to deal with this."

Tony looked Pepper in the eye and gave her a firm reply, "Pepper, I think they don't come running to every little problem I bring them. Besides the missile is gone and that's that. I did what was needed."

Tony noted that that answer satisfied Pepper as she sighed. She knew Tony to do stupid things, but she knew he had some sense to call it good. "Okay, I'm just going to report it to them then," said Pepper as she got up. Before leaving the room to make calls, she turned back to Tony and asked, "Are sure you are okay?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, Ms. Potts. It takes a hell of a lot to take me down. You should know this by now." Pepper nodded and left.

"You aren't really going to let this go, are u?" asked Rhodes as he looked Tony strait in the eye. He knew his best friend too well to know that when Tony Stark had a unsolved problem, he would not stop until he found away to fix it. "Those people I ran into at the warehouse last night were no mere thugs. I got a sneaking suspicion that the missile I destroyed was just the first of many"

Rhodes sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Why are you telling me and not telling Pepper?" Tony laughed to himself, and looked up the stairs to see if Pepper might be listening in. "Cause Pepper won't be able to handle this if I get into anymore trouble. I don't even think I could handle it if she got hurt because I was so hasty to get the mission done."

Rhodes rolled his eyes, knowing there was a secret meaning behind Tony's words, and retorted, "You mean you told me instead because you need me. Plus, I can get you out of trouble in a pinch if something happens. Right?" Tony smirked and padded his best friend on the back. "You know it, bud. But since you offered, I do need you. Jarvis took down identities of the mercs around the warehouse. See if you can dig up more dirt, especially on that weird pink girl. Jarvis said she didn't have any identification, which is close to impossible. So see if you can find more. Maybe even find out who hired them or who they're connected too. That be so great of you to do this for me. I would appreciate the help."

Rhodes eyed him and crossed his arms, "So I find you're strange girl and mystery connections and that's it?"

"That's right. Nothing too bad about doing research, right?" mocked Tony who was now walking about to wake up more. Rhodes still was not convinced that was all Tony wanted. "On one condition."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Need a new car or something?"

"No. You promise to make it up to Pepper for not doing what you were supposed to be doing in the first place. When you weren't around, she flipped and was very hurt. You should listen to her more, especially now Tony. Don't you think, just once you can behave." Tony knew Rhodes was right. He was not trying to hurt Pepper, he really was not. He really had intended on going clubbing, but fate would have it that he would once again land himself back into the grave he dug himself.

Tony sighed and replied, "I know. I'm trying to behave. I really thought I would make it back in time before she ever knew I had left. What do u suggest? Maybe a big bouquet with a card that says, 'Dear Ms. Potts, I'm sorry your boss is a horrible dick. P.S.: Please don't quite.'"

"You can start by showing her you are not a complete flake." Tony nodded in agreement to that. Tony sighed and walked over to his kitchen to grab a drink. Rhodes followed after him as Tony offered him one, which he declined, as he continued on talking. "I talked to Pepper while you were out that you might give you one more chance. I said that I would look after you myself to show that you do have some sensibility."

Tony swallowed his liquor down and mocked, "What? Changing parenting jobs already?"

"I said that I would take you again out and this time keep a full eye on you." Tony dropped his glass in the sink and looked up. "So what you got me do this time? Tell me you're not going to force me into another board meeting again. May I remind you what happened last time."

"Relax, Tony. Just a simple dinner at a friend's house, that's all," was all Rhodes said before Tony turned to him, shocked. "Rhodey! So unlike you to invite me anywhere. What's the occasion?"

There was a long silent, awkward pause from his best friend. Tony smirked at his friend's uneasiness. "Don't tell me. You meant someone?" Rhodes went a bit red as he quietly spoke, "Sort of. You were missing and I went to the club to see if you left without me, but you know…"

Tony slung his arm around Rhodes like his friend had just won the biggest award, "So, me missing in action wasn't a complete loss after all for you. So do I know her? Please tell me I haven't met her before." Rhodes looked shock as he shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Tony looked relieved. Last thing he need right now was to run into a long lost girl he had slept with before. "Good, that's a relief. So I go to this 'friend's' house and we make nice and Pepper goes easy on the choke chain…"

"Yes, I guess. It'll just show that you have the ability to listen once in awhile and do something normal," Rhodes said as he collected his military jacket up, preparing to go back to work. "So whose the lucky girl?"

"Leanne Feldman, and I promised we would be around her house at 7, so try not to go too far on me. I'll meet you there and I'll see what I can find. Later," Rhodes waved goodbye as Tony was left alone, mulling over the girls name. Never heard of her, and in his books, that was a good thing. Tony sighed, never would he have that his best friend would ever find someone and actually be willing to talk about with him. Man, times were changing.

Oh well. Tony had better things to do as he headed down to the garage. Better check on the news for any new happenings. No rest for the wicked as they say.

--

**That special thing we call Disclaimer: So, don't own Iron Man. Do own Angel, Leanne, Jermey/Silver, and any other new names.**

**--**

** Author's notes:** So yah. We come back to Tony's life. Not much explaining here. Pretty much the load down is Rhodes found and hooked up with Leanne. So you guys know where this is heading.

Yah, sorry it took me so long to get this down. I graduated and had family stuff to do. Sorry, but here it is. Promise next chapter will be coming soon.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me Thanks to Sun Rei Lioness and Something Not So Normal for taking the time to tell me what you think.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I love to here what you have to say!


	6. Black as Mail Gets

-Black as Mail Gets-

"God damnit," yelled Angel as she slammed her fits into the wall of the building she was leaning on, catching her breath. She had been chasing her old run-in for a long time. From racing after the truck through traffic and into the middle of town where the traffic increased to an on foot chase, Angel was bushed. Both girls had the energy of trained soldiers and neither one was ready to give up. It was when Angel lost her in the crowd did she run into an alley way to catch her breath. There was no way now to locate her. If Angel knew these people well, no one could find them unless they wanted to be found.

Angel sighed, her energy returning as she got up to find where ever she had dropped her bike. Luckily, it was still there as she pulled it up and started it up. Making sure all her stuff was there and made sure her gun was tucked away, she made her way out of the middle of town. The only thing she could do now was return to Leanne's.

Barely remembering the way back, Angel managed to make it back little after midnight. As she parked her bike by Leanne's truck, she grabbed her gear and headed towards the door. She prayed Leanne would not hear her, and she would not have to deal with her until the morning. But that was a slim prayer.

Angel reached to see if the door might have been left open, but missed as it came flying open. Leanne was standing in her white pajamas and silk robe as she gave Angel a concerned look. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling from the ends of the Earth looking for you. What did they have you do down there?"

Angel gave her apologetic smile and answered, "Sorry, it went longer than I planned. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"I'm sure," said Leanne, sighing, "Oh well. Come in before neighbors think we're having a break up." Angel walked into a grand, roomy living room as Leanne closed the door behind her. Leanne walked past her and into the large kitchen connected to the living room. Angel left her belongings next to the dark leather couch as she followed behind.

"So?" asked Leanne, grabbing a drink from the stainless steel refrigerator. Angel took a cold soft drink instead as she made up what happened to her, "Well it started off with filling paperwork the size of the dictionary and then they decided to take me on a tour. By the time we were done, I decided the job wasn't worth it. Have to keep my options open you know."

Leanne sat next to Angel at the dinner tab and asked, "So, still looking then?" Angel nodded and took a sip, carefully retracing the lie to make sure there was no fault. For once, Angel was happy Leanne did not ask too much detail about her life. As matter of fact, Leanne knew little to nothing about her. Maybe it was Leanne's way of keeping the world she wanted. "Yah, still looking."

Leanne finished her drink and sighed, "Maybe I can help. I know a few girls I could see to hook you up." Angel paused and then replied, "I love the help, Leanne, but I'm pretty sure what you consider a 'job' is complete different my definition."

Leanne laughed at Angel's sudden distress, "Relax, girl. I'm not going to recommend you to a strip club. Maybe a bar tender at a club but that's it." Angel shook her head at Leanne. "No thank you."

"Whatever," said Leanne as she got up to throw away her empty drink. "Just thought I would help."

Angel thought a moment and then opened her mouth, "You mean you were going to help because some other reason."

"Hell yah. You still own me a night out to celebrate. The sooner you finish your job thingy, the faster we can go partying," Leanne said, wink at Angel. Angel grumbled inside her head: she knew it. Leanne was not going to leave her alone until she had her night of fun with her.

Angel sighed, giving up. She knew the faster Leanne got out of her system the faster she could be done. "Fine. The next thing you want me to go too, I promise to be there. And I do mean it. "

Leanne gleamed as she ran over, and smothered Angel with a hug, who just took it. "Yay! I finally get to hang with the bests of all friends ever!" Angel shivered at how high-pitched her voice was when she squealed.

Leanne let go and continued on in a storm of words, "So I totally got this thing happening, which now you are bound to go too. You won't believe what happened when you stood me up. I ran into this hotty. Unfortunately he was in a mad dash as I was and I totally offered him to come over tomorrow to get to know better, which technically is today. So, I was like 'yah, bring a friend with yah cause I have my best friend over and I don't want her missing out.' So he was like, 'kay, later.' My God, he was dreamy as he walked away. He had a nice ass too. Aw."

After Leanne's long spiel of the night's events, Angel glared at her. "Wait a moment. I thought you were upset that I didn't make it. That's why I promised to come to the next event."

Leanne mischievously laughed at Angel, "Oh I didn't say I was completely upset." Angel closed her eyes and shook her head. She completely fell for Leanne's manipulation and now was stuck going to some dinner date with her. Leanne giggled at Angel and said, "I got you and you cannot back away from our deal. If you do, I'll have to do something drastic. Say like let a dirty little secret out about you and trust me, I have plenty to make you wish you want to crawl into a hole."

Angel sighed and told herself over and over that it would only be once and then it was done. Still, it was horrible that she fell for it. "Fine. Just this once."

Leanne grinned triumphantly and skipped into the living room. She stopped at the stairs and waved at Angel, "So see yah tonight. You can sleep any room you like. Night, Love. Try not to run away too far." Leanne was gone up the stairs. Angel could still feel her grinning as she left. Never had anyone manipulated Angel before. Luckily it was only Leanne who did it. If it was someone else, they would never feel their faces again.

Angel gave up the fight. She put herself in the corner, now she had to deal with consequences, no need to wine about it. Taking it easy, Angel decided to plant herself on Leanne's dark leather couch, resting her acing joints. Sitting a few moments contemplating on the run in, Angel decided to call in to check in. Flipping her cell phone open, she dialed Jeremy. " 'Ello. Tell me you got the gold."

"So why do I have the feeling you left important detail out from me," Angel said strait off, with no emotion, like it was matter of fact. "What? What are you talking about? Did something happen the last time we talked?"

"I don't know, '_Silver_', why don't you tell me or shall I give you a hint who I ran into," Angel coldly stated, hearing Jeremy mutter something to himself. "I don't know!"

"Forty five percent and I will make it go even lower. Don't expect to get paid if you don't talk," was all Angel needed to say before Jeremy broke. Jeremy whimpered, "Okay! Alright. I didn't know they were in town until I did research on the area for hiring activity. I know you told me not to get a job with the Organization anywhere near to touch it. I thought you would get in and out without attracting attention from them. I swear that I didn't know they would get involved."

Angel paused, and then asked, "Is there a chance they are the ones after Stark." She heard Jeremy sigh, "It's possible. It would make sense. They have enough influence to take guy out like Tony Stark, but I don't think they would take a chance. You should know. It would attract attention to them and the last thing they need is another annihilation to thin the ranks."

Angel knew Jeremy had a point, but something did not add up. She needed to know more about who hired her, and why. "Jeremy, who exactly did you get this assignment from."

"They didn't say. You know half the cliental don't exactly put there names to your resume. So I'm not surprise if we cannot find the person. But good news. We still get paid." For once, Angel was not sure if she even wanted to get paid for this job anymore. She wanted nothing to do with Organization S and if they were behind it, she was out of there. There were plenty of other assignments out there worth getting paid than taking down the Organization.

Angel sighed: for now she would play along. "If possible trace the link and find who the client is. Until then, I'll keep an eye open and search on."

"Kay," said Jeremy and the line went dead. Angel slapped her phone shut, thinking in silence. It was only the first day, she still had not even begun a full investigation. Maybe it was a coincident that Organization was in town. All Angel really knew was Tony Stark was a great risk taker and he took on more than he could handle. That was it. So why did she feel like there was something more.

She would also have to deal with the fact that she broke part of the agreement. She knew he saw her when she saved him. Though he saw her in a flash, she hoped this would not hinder her search to find those after him. As long as she stayed at a distance, Tony Stark will have no idea he was ever in danger. Whatever happens, it will have to wait until later.

Angel slung her suitcase under her arm and headed up stairs. Picking the nearest guest room to the stairs, she was well ready to turn in. Tomorrow was going to be long, and she needed all her strength.

--

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to remind you? Cause I don't want to get sued. So once more with feeling…I don't own Iron Man. Blah, blah…yatty yatta…you know the drill.**

--

Author's Notes: Angel time. So here's a timeline just in case some are lost. Angel didn't return till early morning and Tony wasn't home until late morning (same day of course). Just thought I would help the confusion.

Also I remember someone asking if Angel was apart of some thing awhile ago. No, she is self employed and she gets her jobs from her contact. She likes to do things alone.

Of course once again, **Please leave a review**! You're awesome if you do. Thank for those who have, i always read them with a big smile. Later, taters


	7. Fate Has a Twisted Sense of Humor

-Fate Has a Twisted Sense of Humor-

Barely day two, and Angel was up later than she planned, even though she was the first to get up. The sun was already up and she could here the world around her buzzing with the new day. Angel got up, readied herself and made sure she had the things needed to start her search. Leaving her gun locked safely away in her motor cycle, she strapped her knives on instead. It was easier to hide small daggers than trying to hide a gun. She strapped one under her gray, button v-neck shirt and two in her knee high boots. Making sure she was organized and prepared to face the day head on, she headed down.

Leanne was not up yet, so Angel was left to look for breakfast or in her case, brunch. She quickly finished up with her small breakfast of fruit, toast, and milk, and was ready to head out. Slipping her black leather jacket on, and helmet in hand, she reached the doorway, ready to take off.

"Where you going?" asked a sleepy voice from the stairway. Angel looked up, cursing a bit in her head, to see Leanne still in pajamas and bathrobe. Angel said as a matter of fact, "Out."

"No duh, Hun. But since you are so fond of disappearing lately, I would at least like the courtesy to know where," Leanne replied, sounding a bit annoyed. Angel sighed, she had to give to best friend she was damn near persistent. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about to night. I said I would be there and I'll be back before then."

Leanne did not give Angel the chance to leave as she bursted out loud, "I know you won't because I'm coming with you." With that Angel panicked inside as Leanne ran back up stairs to get changed. If she had the half the mind, she would run out and leave before Leanne ever came down, but that would not help her case. It would only drive more suspicion to her true intentions. From here on out, Angel was going to have to play it by ear.

Angel paced, thinking on how to go and pretend to be searching for a job while secretly she is searching for the people after Tony Stark's life. Maybe it would have been better if she had got a hotel. Angel sighed, that was not helping her thinking about what she should have done.

"Okay," announced Leanne as she was perky and ready to hit the road. Dressed in the usual tight jeans and bright colored tang top, Leanne was ready to make Angel's day just a little bit harder.

Angel tried to hide her annoyance by forging a smile as she opened the door, "Good, let's hit the road." Leanne led as Angel went for her bike out of habit. "Wow, wow there. My trucks better for two person travel."

Angel looked at Leanne blankly and then to her truck. Never had she blundered like that. "Sorry, habitual thing. Don't usually ride with others." It was the truth, for once and because of that Angel felt a bit nervous.

Luckily, Leanne just let it slid as she shrugged and enter her truck. Pulling out, Leanne finally asked the question, "Where too? Because after job hunting, its repay time."

Angel blinked at her, "Uh, anywhere with a help wanted sigh." Pause. "What you mean 'repay time'?"

Leanne had an evil grin on her face as she drove and answered, "Well Angel, last I saw from your luggage, you're not exactly caring a cocktail dress on you, are you? And besides, I need a new, stunning outfit. Dress to impress, I say."

Angel slumped in her seat, and it was not because of Leanne's poor driving abilities. Never had she felt more out of control with Leanne around.

"So," Leanne continues on, "Since you got nothing dire to check out. I was thinking we would make stops at dress shops while keeping a close eye for applications, yah?" Leanne did not give Angel time to answer. "Good then, lets hit Beverly's and find you that perfect dress…oh and a job too, of course."

--

Through long hours of searching and trying on many different dresses, they we were finally done. Of course Leanne never gave Angel enough time too escape as she kept her moving and focused on making the perfect choice: what to wear?

Angel had picked one back at Beverly's, but Leanne was not satisfied, so on went their quest. Angel lost track of how many shops, and stores Leanne dragged her through. She finally gave up all hope on starting the search for when Leanne decided she was good and ready to buy, it was close 6:30 pm. It was just enough time for them to return to the house to get ready.

They returned and went into their separate rooms. Finally Angel was left alone and away from Leanne. She was beginning to wonder how she ever became friends with her in the first place. Man, she was the pushiest person on Earth.

Angel sighed, pulling on her dress in front of a dresser mirror. It was a halter top dress that was grey up top and then flowed into black. It was a little more revealing then Angel liked, but it was this or a flowery orange one Leanne offered. Angel had never been a dressy kind of girl, but was in stead a girl for wearing things that were easy. Of course they also had to be easy to hid things. Angel put one of her knives on her upper thigh. It was the only safe place to put it out of eyes way. She would have preferred the back one, but unfortunately her dress had a low back.

"Cute. Somebody looks just close to adorable," said a mocking voice of Leanne. "You should wear more girly clothes more often. It makes you more approachable, especially for guys. Sometimes you can come across overbearing, hun. No offense." Angel turned around to Leanne, who smiled at her from the door way. She decided to go with a whiter spaghetti straps dress with large print of blue flowers. Her hair was about her in a wavy halo. Like a star, Leanne was ready for the night to begin.

Angel shrugged, "I just don't date…" One more piece of truth. Man, she was starting to fall apart. _Get it together, you not here to rekindle an old friendship. You have mission_, Angel angrily, arguing with herself.

Leanne suddenly changed from a joyful, happy mood to a serious one. It was almost off setting. "I know that. That's what worries me. Sooner or later, you're going to have to let others in and I'm not talking about the job searching."

Angel blinked, but as fast as she changed, she changed back. With a childlike charm, Leanne smirked, "You probably never kissed a guy before let alone held hands with the other sex. Oh well…" Leanne turned and the last one to have the laugh, "Your loss. I'll get all the action then."

Angel was then left alone, contemplating. Did Leanne know about Angel more than she let on?

Angel was cut short in thought by a doorbell. She grumbled, hoping Leanne's guy would be one of those late ones, but it turned out, he was an early one. Might as well make her self known, so she headed down for a long night of playing pretend.

--

Tony had kept to his word and was ready when Rhodes had arrived in his large living room all decked out in a basic, formal military uniform. Tony had to give to his best friend: he was a one sided man. Military was his life and he liked keeping it that way. So it did not surprise for Tony that he picked that outfit to woo a girl.

Arriving up in a simple black suit and tie, Tony noticed his friend shift with uneasiness. Tony lifted an eye brow as Rhodes saw him enter, "Either this girl is high strung or you really like her."

Rhodes just glared, clearly not in the joking mood. "Just try not to make me look like an idiot tonight. Behave. Cause the last thing I need is to control you and try to give a good impression." Tony snorted, remembering his friend had little to no experience with dates let alone handling women. "I'll try not to get in your way too much. Don't think I would want too. Just give me a signal when you want me out of the room to…you know."

Rhodes went dead silent as Tony prodded him in the side, but he realized he better move on before his friend turned on him. "So let's go see this gal who's caught your eye. I'm driving. For a really good pilot, you drive like an old lady."

Like a bat out of hell, they were there in minutes. Rhodes held on for dear life, back seat driving the whole way, telling Tony to slow down or watch out for cars. Those were not very relaxing moments for dear Rhodey and his nerves were just getting started, twisting knots as they got out of Tony's flashy silver Audi R8.

Tony was the only one willing to talk, up until the door as Rhodes walked stark quiet the whole way. "So, here we go. Remember to actually talk to her when she answers the door. No shy boy act tonight, please."

Tony actually let Rhodes do the knocking and less than a beat away the door opened to a gorgeous brunette in a white, flowery dress. She smiled at Rhodes and then stood shock when she saw the great Tony Stark standing behind her date.

"Oh my gosh. You're Tony Stark," was all she said to Tony. Tony just smiled and stuck his hand out, business like. "Nice to meet yah too. Leanne, right?" She took it shyly and retreated her hand like she had just been shocked by him. Luckily, he was used to it.

"What is it?" asked another female voice from behind Rhodes's date, clearly distressed from her friend's reactions. The brunette stepped back as Tony came eye too eye with very familiar brilliant amber eyes. Tony could only stare shocked and dazed, _well looks like I want have to look too far for answers then._

--

_OH CRAP_, was all Angel's mind could process from the shock that her mark stood starring at her in recognition. This was not good. No, scratch that: she was fucked. She was so screwed over that she could not come up with a way out of it. She had broken her first rule for the first time in her life. Never had she screwed up so much, in such a short time. Something must be seriously wrong.

Both Leanne and Rhodes looked curiously at Angel and then Tony. Leanne finally asked, "You two met before?"

Angel stuttered some noises out, but it was Tony who filled in the blanks, "Just a run in. Didn't get a good conversation in before she left." Angel stood starring at Tony, unsure to be thankful that he saved her ass or worried he was working his way to something. Tony also offered his hand to her, "I'm Tony Stark as you probably know, but I didn't catch your name last time."

Angel shook it and shyly answered, "Angel Ellison." Tony smirked and grabbed her hand more firmly, and bringing her more closer, kissed her knuckles lightly. Like Tony had violated her hand, she snapped it back, and tried to hid her embarrassment with an awkward smile. "So…about that dinner…"

Leanne was lost for a minute, unsure what exactly was going on before she realized Angel was talking to her. "Oh yah. Come in, come in!" She ushered the guys into her house.

Before following after the two ladies, Rhodes grabbed hold of Tony's arm, pulling him back. He whispered into his ear, "What are you doing?" Tony shrugged, finding amusement inside from his rescuer's response to affection. Tony did not understand it why he found it entertaining to tease her. "Relax, I'm just being friendly."

"Well stop it," Rhodes said strait and then smiled when they caught up. Leanne beamed as Rhodes sat beside her at the dinner table. Angel sat across from them with Tony to her left. She tried not to look panicked as she kept a strait, uninterested face. From the corners of her eyes, when she snuck a peek, she could see him grinning and clearly enjoying himself in this predicament.

Deciding, worrying herself right now was not the best cover, she decided to keep her focus on the arrangement of food Leanne had ordered. It had arrived earlier on when neither of them were home. Clearly they also took the liberty to put it out as well. It was just sorted items of beef, chicken, salads, side dishes, and lots and lots of fruit in extravagant baskets.

Of course Angel was not surprised the first thing Leanne went for was the wine and other alcoholic drinks. Leanne cleared her throat and decided to begin acting like a host should to clear the tension that was beginning to build. "Wow, talk about under prepared. So I know it's not much, considering I wasn't expecting such grad companying tonight, but hope you enjoy it."

Tony just nodded as he took his scotch from Leanne and just replied, "Better than what I was planning on having tonight." This comment made Leanne smile wider as she handed Rhodes his beer and turned to Angel.

"So, Angie?" asked Leanne pointing to the sorted drinks. It took Angel a moment to register Leanne was asking her what she wanted and shook her head. "I don't drink anything with alcohol." Leanne sighed, sitting as Angel got a water bottle herself from the refrigerator.

"You don't drink? Don't tell me you're a religious nut," Tony said setting his drink down, looking at Angel square in the eye, who was now back at the table. She sat down and tried not to glare too much, "No. You just don't want to be around me when I am." Tony raised an eyebrow at her: _was that supposed to be a challenge?_

Tony smirked, "Perhaps I would." He could almost hear her grumble under her breath as she was losing her mask of collective. Angel was using all her energy to stop herself from hurting him, and instead was happy with a simple insult. "Then a fully sober girl is too much for the great Tony Stark to handle? Perhaps you're at that the wrong party, bud. Go down a few blocks. Sure there's Ho-for-less station at the next turn."

_Yikes_, Tony thought. She was fierier than Pepper. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Rhodes finished it himself. "So thanks for the invite over Leanne. Food is really good, thank you."

Leanne smiled in confusion and replied back, a bit unsure, "Thanks?" Angel sighed, trying to bring herself back under control. She could not figure out why Tony made her so angry.

Returning back to silence, they dug in. After a while, Rhodes spoke up, "So, Leanne what do you do?" Angel rolled her eyes as Leanne giggled like a school girl. "Lets see. For a while I was an actor, but now I'm a beauty practitioner." Rhodes thought it over.

"You didn't get this rich from cutting hair and batting your eyes, did you?" asked Tony. Leanne shook her head. "My family is one of those rich kind. Always rich, stays rich. I have money coming back from my great-great-great grandfather still."

"And what about, you? What do you do?" said Tony changing the subject to Angel. Angel hesitated, knowing it was a trap to tell him who she really was. Leanne filled in instead, "Actually, that's why Angels here. She's looking for employment as we speak."

Angel gave Tony an innocent smile, but it was not enough as he delved further into the subject. "Have any in mind?" Angel scrambled her brain for answered, and answered what she knew was the only safe thing to say, "Well, I'm just open to near anything that pays well. I've just started so I have no idea."

Tony nodded, not exactly what he was looking for. Rhodes then decided to take over, "So where you from? And what drove you down here to look?"

"San Francisco," Angel said, picking her last location she had driven from, "I don't know really. Change of scenery would be nice, I guess. Mostly just wanted to visit my best friend. "

Leanne caught Angel's eyes as she rapped her arm around one of Rhodes, who was going a bit red from the sudden affection and still, quite still. Angel was not surprised, in fact she was wondering why it was taking Leanne so long to drape herself over her knew man. "See, she's the best of all friends. So who wants desert on the porch?!"

"Ne-Need help…" said a stuttering Rhodes instead than asking it, as he walked with her to the kitchen. Alone and helpless, Angel tried her best to look the other direction as far away as possible from Tony. Tony watched her fidgeted away to the edge of her seat, getting distance from him. He smiled at her uneasiness.

"So? Do I really make you feel that uncomfortable?" finally asked Tony, feeling Angel jump at his voice. Angel looked at him and did not say anything, but stared. Angel tried to think of thousands of ways to lie to him strait off the bat, but it was the actually saying it that was so hard for some reason.

From the grace of God, Leanne and Rhodes popped back in with desert plates with pieces of chocolate cake. "Okay, here's the best part."

Angel quickly grabbed the plate from Leanne and began eating on without them. Angel could finally feel Leanne worried gaze as she spoke up to find the problem between Tony Stark and her best friend. "So how exactly did you two meet?"

Both Tony and Angel looked at each other and back at the other two. Angel was unsure if she was going to be the one lying about it or would Tony do it. For a long pause, no one said anything, but then a melody floated in from nowhere. Of course it did not exactly come from nowhere, but from Angel.

They all looked at her, as she sat dazed for a moment trying to remember way the song was familiar. "Oh, sorry," Angel apologized for the embarrassment as she turned in her chair and pulled the cell phone from her cleavage. So looked down at the idée and then felt her blood go cold. Jeremy used many different numbers for different purposes, mostly not to get traced, but this number she knew really well: it was the number for emergences.

Angel shot back around in the chair to face them and tried to act calm, "I'm sorry, but I got to take this. It's important." Without waiting to be excused she made her way out and up the stairs so not to be heard. Taking it into the room she currently occupied, she answered, "Someone better be dying."

"It's worse. Its more like will be," rang Jeremy's voice with hysteria, "I kept a close eye on movement from Organization S. They're moving and to your location. Like they're going to be there any minute. You have to get out, NOW!"

Angel was shocked. She could not exactly busted out running away without Leanne and the others noticing. "Its not that simple. The mark is here, I've been sitting next to him for the past hour. If I run, it'll drive suspicion upon me and if that happens, I'm might as well quit. How far are they exactly? How long do I have?"

"There already at the front door," was the last Jeremy said, hanging up on her. Angel shot out of the room as she heard the door bell.

--

**Disclaimer, Dis-lamer: So, no I don't own Iron Man. End of story.**

--

Author's notes: A long one, but a good one. Sorry it took so long. I've been hell of busy. So it's the cross over. Yay! Finally. More crossing to come, mwahaha…

U guys are amazing. I got 14 reviews! I think I'm in heaven. I guess this story is really good then?...Well anyways. Thanks for the reviews. Love them all. Love all too.

More suspense-y-ness coming up. Cause its going to be a show down.

So get ready for the rest of the story to unfold from here on out. Later peeps.


	8. Unneed Past

-Unneeded Past-

Angel rushed down in a flash. Only Leanne was going for the door, which meant Tony and Rhodes were still at the di­­­­­nner table. Leanne heard Angel yell, "Don't open it," as Angel whisked past her. Leanne went after Angel to grab hold of her to see what was the matter.

Angel dodged Leanne's grip as she went for the bolts on the door and locked them. Angel knew a simple lock would not hold whoever was on the other side, especially if they were with the Organization. "What the hell is going on, Angel?!"

"Ah, I tell you more inside…" Angel sputtered out, grabbing hold of Leanne as she pulled her back and away from the door. Leanne struggled in Angel's grasp, trying to figure out if Angel had lost it. Because of her struggling, she slowed Angel's progress down from pulling her away from the door as it became too late.

_Bang!_

Leanne turned to the door busting open and put her arm up to protect herself from it falling on her. Angel saw the door fly off the hinges so she got in front of Leanne to fend the flying door off. Caught between Leanne and the door, she took the brunt of the force as it knocked her over, which cause Leanne to go with her. She threw the door aside with little concern of her surroundings.

Angel looked up to see a sandy-blonde looking down on her. She frowned as she recognized him right off the bat: it was Ash. Angel jumped up and tackled him before he got further into the house. She knew he was not expecting her to fight back physically as then went flying back into the doorway.

Angel heard Tony and Rhodes yelling and running to help behind her. She cursed as she saw Ash look from below her to see Tony. She registered shock in his face as he finally pushed her up. He was not expecting Tony Stark to be here. That was not a good sign. That proved he had some connection to what was going on.

Angel was shoved up, but corrected herself to see Ash pick up a large flower pot and throw it at Tony and Rhodes. It was large enough they both could not exactly dodge it as they fell down with the pot in hand. Angel moved in to try and punch the bastard, but missed as he ducked back. She tried to kick him, and he dodged it, but he was at least moving back. He was losing ground and that was the goal.

Ash finally got Angel's tactic and tried us her wild hits against her by grabbing her leg when she kicked and tossed her back. She realized this method only works up until the enemy figured out he was losing ground and decided the time called for a new change.

With a round kick to the head that he caught and held, but before he could toss her away, she grabbed her thigh knife. So when she was back on two feet she twisted in one motion to strike. Ash eyes widen, nearly ducking to miss a blade slashing above him. He rolled behind as she tried to bring the blade sown on him.

Angel soon gave up trying to scare away the S2 and knew exactly what he was after. Soon Tony and Rhodes would be caught in this duel and Angel could not afford the distractions. So in a quick decision, she made a dash outside. Ash got up and tried to grab Angel as she passed him. She dodged and was pleased by his reaction, it meant he was only after her.

Angel ran hard as she could to her bike, and in one motion, retrieved her keys from the side of her bra and started it up. Ash tried to grab her off, but she sped away, feeling his finger tips graze her shoulders. She could hear him cursing as he jumped on his own motor cycle.

Angel felt like she was in déjà vu, remembering the last little chance she had with the other member, Rose. It might explain how he knew about her being here in town: the other S2 must have told the others. Angel cursed. Great she had the whole hive to deal with now.

Angel looked back at turns to see Ash close behind. At one turn he was so close he could have reached out to touch the back tip of her silver bike. To shake him she put on of her legs down to bank in a sharp turn down a narrow alleyway. She had the advantage here because her bike and her were smaller than Ash and his monster bike. Nearly having close calls with the close walls, she funneled out into a busy market street.

People screamed at Angel as they got out of the way to let her pass. More screams were heard from behind as Ash followed out of the alley. Angel tried to get out of the plaza and down the stairs to the road. Of course Angel hoped that because Ash's bike was bigger, it could not handle the stairs with ease like hers, but she was proven wrong yet again. From a crowded plaza to on coming traffic, Angel's day was getting better and better by the moment.

She lost count of how many times she had close calls to getting full on hit by cars. They zoomed by with angry drivers yelling profanity as she kept on going. Not only was she swimming up stream, but she was beginning to go nowhere fast as traffic got harder and harder to dodge. She had to get before she became a pancake on some bodies windshield. She veered onto the side walk, but it too was so crowded with tourist she was slowed down significantly by their dodging bodies. Ash too was having a problem as well but he was slow creeping up to her.

Angel cursed, she had to get off the bike and make a run for it. It was the only chance to lose him in the crowd. She turned into another alleyway, luckily, not so crowded to slow down as she fell with her bike on the side. Angel plan worked perfectly as the bike slid up and under a parked, large truck and into a slightly closed garage. Angel, letting of the bike, slid slower and then stopped to right herself by getting up.

Leaving the bike in the garage, she made her way through the back door of what was an old apartment building. Breaking through a rusted door, Angel dashed into a long hall way of dirty walls full of graffiti and other substances she would not dare ask what it was, as she made her way to a rusty cage holding the elevator. She grabbed the gate and yanked it. To her dismay, it was so old that the gate would not give. Cursing at it, and giving it a few kicks, she gave up and looked up for another option. Where there is an elevator, there are stairs too.

Angel dashed to where she hopped the stairs would be at the next corner and up she went. She ran hard, skipping two at a time. Halfway up she had to stop, trying to remember how to breathe out of her nose. The door below slammed, which caused Angel to pick up her pace again. She could hear him starting up the steps as she rushed out onto a questionable roof. It was cracked, a bit caved in at the center, but that was that last worry Angel had.

She ran frantically to all the edges to look down to see a ledge or something to use to jump to another roof or down on, but decided this was it. She ran back to stand next to the door as she heard the Ash's foot falls just behind the it.

Angel saw the door kicked open, nearly smashing her behind it, but she remained still as a statue, waiting. She watched as the door shut behind a confused Ash who stood before her. Angel saw her chance as she tackled him from behind. She jumped on his back to bring him down, but miscalculated, as he threw her over his shoulder. She slid away from him, towards the inclined center of the roof and jumped up.

For a moment neither one moved as they stared the other down; neither one ready to stand down. Each one was out of breath, but neither was trying to show it. They were both stubborn till the end. Suddenly the tension was cut when Ash smiled at her and stood tall, relaxing his stance.

"Angel," Ash finally said, like their past fight had no meaning to it. He opened his arms out to show like was greeting a long lost friend as Angel lowered her fists. Angel greeted back, "Ash."

"So where you been?" Ash asked, generally curious. Angel eyed him, unsure where Ash was taking this, and answered vaguely, "Around."

Ash nodded, "I see that. But perhaps you would be more gracious to answer why another S is hunting in our territory?"

"Ohhh, I see how it is. Concern I'm hunting you're guys' precious game, am I?" Angel asked sarcastically. Ash just kept emotional less, saying, "No two hunters can hunt in the same territory. So why are you here?"

Angel laughed at him, and said straight, "You mean, 'No eleven S2's, and one S3 can work in the same area, yah?' That is how many are left, after all? I don't see how me being around can cause such a stir. Or are you guys hiding something?"

Ash folded his arms and stared her down, "We have been unfortunate since you left. There are only 7 left, not eleven. We had large lose at the last of the government's attempt to purge us from existence. So you being here ever attracts attention to us from the wrong people, then yes, it is a big concern. We do not need anymore losses."

"Uh-hunh," Angel replied, raising an eyebrow, "So here's a query. Why would the great Organization S be in the same area and near the great Tony Stark? So try and convince me that you guys didn't get hired to take out Stark."

Ash tilted his head to the side to give Angel the straightest and the detached response, "Who said we want Stark dead? Last I check, we move where we please, without assignments attached."

Angel, groaned in her head as she knew this was heading mind-game-vill, "And last I checked you guys move with purposes, not out of pleasure."

Ash shrugged, "The purposes could be many, not just one." Angel smirked, "And yet you attacked me first. Which suggests to me that being around hinders that purpose. And thus, leads me to the simple fact that you guys are in the middle of what's going on here."

"Was I the first to attack?" asked Ash, with a smug look, "Last I remember it was you who tackled me and thus tried to knife me."

"Don't be a smartass," Angel angrily mocked, "Nobody likes a smartass, Ash."

"Off course," Ash said as he began to bore and decided to take peek downward, over the edge of the building, "It seems neither of us are willing to help the other out."

Angel began moving, keeping an equal distance between Ash and her as he moved around. "So it would seem. So what now?"

Ash sighed, "My orders were just to make contact." Angel snorted, "Like hell they were."

Ash shrugged, "And to warn you to keep your distance so long as you are in our territory."

"Who said it wasn't mine?" retorted Angel. Ash just smiled, and sat on the ledge, "You know the rules. The one assigned to that area for the job has rain over needed territory. You are second to come here."

Angel smirked and said, "I thought those were more like guidelines?" Ash got serious and coldly stated, "Don't break rules unless prepared to deal with consequences. I can assure you that if you do not follow our request and the rules applied, you will go from predator to prey in minutes.

"You have been warned," was the last thing Ash said, falling back from the ledge. Angel ran to the ledge to see him crouching from the fall and getting up to walk to the parked bike. Angel rolled her eyes, and shouted, "Show off!"

Angel heard Ash laugh over the engine and give her the birdie as he drove out of the alleyway and away. Angel sighed and looked out and around to see her location. It had gone better than she planed. Not what she was expecting, but at least she did not have to kill today.

Angel walked back and down the stairs to go back to the real world. Oh God, she had forgotten. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to Leanne. Now it was near to impossible from keeping in the dark. God, why her?

-

**Disclaimer yawn What? Oh, yah…Don't have possession of Iron Man. Google it if you don't know who own it (or crawl out from under that rock u live under). I would be the owner of Angel, Leanne, Ash, Jeremy, Organization S, ideas of S2's and S3's…etc. **

-

**Author's Notes**: Yup, Cliffe relief! Everyone can sleep soundly now. Well, part of it is revealed. But where's Tony? Guess what! That's next chapter…tehehe…got keep yah on the edge of your pants or seat or whatever…you get the point.

So yah, thanx for all the comments! I love every single one. I am very impressed this story has sooooo...ooo many readers, like last I checked it was up to 1075! Holy crap! Here I thought this was going to be one of those stories that everyone hates…oh well.

**Special Reply time**: I am adding this because I wanted to interact with the wonderful people who took the time to review. Here's to you people -raises an none alcoholic drink…what? I'm under aged..tehehe-

Audra Kaiba Advent ID 001: Here's the update, read it and weep no more

Ladyhawke Legend: Thanks for all the praise. I try my hardest to keep the characters in, well character form…I cannot wait to read your story. Email me anytime.

00 BodySnatcher: Thanks for being a constant fan. Here's the update, just for you

Kadasa-Mori: Thanks, dude! I love my fic too. Thanks for the review. Update is up!

YANIsweetness7: Please. Curse all you want and thanks. I try my best to make it exciting and entertaining for every reader. No one wants a boring read (no one text book style writing...ugh.) Thanks

haha21: Yes, yes it is tight. I hope it continues to stay tight. Thanks for the review. You're awesome.

warrior princess122: I thought for along time of hope exactly Angel would run into complications with meeting Tony Stark. I threw Leanne in there to spice things up. It was not until later that I thought through Leanne hooking up with Rhodey, Angel and Tony would hook up. Oh, and Angel being a fighter is kind of what I like. I like the strong willed girls unlike the helpless/stupid ones (like the old James Bond girls that were blonde and stupid half the time…yah, not my cup of tea). Any-who. Thanks a bunch and sorry for the long message.

Sun Rei Lioness: Yes, my story is just one big complication after the other. I love irony and irony makes everything better in a story. Hope I kept yah interested because its going to pick up and things are about to get revealed soon. Thanks a ton!


End file.
